Wood chipper
| image = | classification = Item | genres = All genres | franchises = | films = Fargo Friday the 13th Tucker & Dale vs. Evil | characters = | related = Chainsaw; Pickaxe; Pitchfork }} A wood chipper, or tree chipper, is a machine used for reducing volumes of wood from a tree into smaller wood chips. They are often portable, being mounted on wheels on frames suitable for towing behind a truck or van. There are also high power chipper models mounted on trucks and powered by a separate engine. Wood chippers are typically made of a hopper with a collar, the chipper mechanism itself, and an optional collection bin for the chips. A tree limb is inserted into the hopper and started into the chipping mechanism. The chips exit through a chute and can be directed into a truck-mounted container or onto the ground. In film One of the more infamous uses of a wood chipper was in the 1996 drama film Fargo. A criminal named Gaear Grimsrud murdered Carl Showalter with an axe, then shoved his entire body through a wood chipper, where he was diced into little pieces. A wood chipper played a role in the 2009 slasher remake of Friday the 13th. Mass murderer Jason Voorhees pursued two would-be victims named Clay and Whitney Miller to a barn utilized by one of Jason's previous victims, Donnie. Whitney distracted Jason by holding up a cameo containing a picture of his mother. While Jason remained fixated on Whitney, Clay attacked him from behind with an open bear trap. Together, Clay and Whitney managed to rope a length of chain around Jason's neck. The other end of the chain was fed through a wood-chipper, which tightened the chain, ultimately breaking his neck. In the 2010 horror/comedy Tucker & Dale vs. Evil, a hillbilly named Tucker used a wood chipper to grind up tree limbs and trunks surrounding his cabin vacation home in the Appalachian Mountains. A college kid named Mike, mistakenly believed that Tucker and his friend Dale had kidnapped his friend Allison with the intent of doing her harm. Mike spied Tucker shoving debris into the wood chipper. He charged up behind him, but Tucker didn't hear him over the noise from the machinery. At the last moment, Tucker turned away to pick up more rubbish just as Mike lunged at him. He dove head-first into the wood chipper. Tucker grabbed hold of the boy's legs and desperately tried to pull him free, even though the machine was still running. Mike's body ground wood chipper's gears down and it shut off on its own. Tucker waited a beat than asked aloud, "You okay?" Clearly, Mike did not respond. Dale came upon the scene, and Tucker told him that the kid committed suicide. They each pulled on Mike's legs until the ruined remainder of his body was finally torn free. Appearances * Fargo * Friday the 13th (2009) * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil Notes * Woodchipper redirects to this page. Gallery Grimsrud and woodchipper 001.jpg Grimsrud and woodchipper 002.jpg Wood chipper.jpg Category:Items Category:Tools